


[Video] Queen of The Wolves / King of The Birds

by suzako



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Video, clara luzia, queen of the wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzako/pseuds/suzako
Summary: I was a beautiful boyA gorgeous girlI was the queen of the wolvesAnd the king of the birdsThe witches they loved meThe hunters they hunt meAnd my life was the shortest way around





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't made any videos in a while, but this song fit Bart too much to ignore it (and also Dirk because everything is connected)


End file.
